mucfandomcom-20200215-history
The Creepin' Woods
18. September. 2007 The Creepin' Woods is a horror film that will be released in future, I think and it will be about a group of teenagers, heading to a cabin only to be chased around by Piggsy. Plot It all begins with a woman named Linda Blake texting and writing to her friends on phone, saying they should go camping this Saturday at the Creep Woods, a local forest in Virginia, there is a cabin there, where they could camp. That Saturday morning, she met up with Adam Coleman and together they get Nina Rodriguez and Jeff Johnson, they, then drive up to Nick Burton's apartment and get him too. They go shopping for stuff, they will take along with at camping. They drive to the cabin, but on their way, they spot a blood on the side of the road and Nick goes out to investigate it. From the top of a hill in the forest, we can see they are overwatched by Piggsy. They decide to move on to the cabin and finally get to it. There, they the first day set up beds and some stuff at the cabin, but see there are already 2 beds and stuff at the cabin. They talk a little and play some jokes on each other and eat some food. When it gets dark, it starts to rain heavily and Nina goes to sleep already at 21:25. The cabin is overwatched by Piggsy, Jeff goes out to take a smoke and is grabbed by leg and pulled away to the forest, despite his screams for help, no one goes out of the cabin to help him. Nina gets up and starts looking for him only, to find out nothing. Linda joins her and together they found a trail of blood, that leads up to the forest, they follow it and found out a camping area, but it seems like all taken over by cannibals, with blood and bones, lying everywhere, they are later attacked by Piggsy with a chainsaw, but he misses them and Linda and Nina ran back to the cabin with Piggsy following them. He stops chasing them soon, after they come to the cabin. Nina wakes up and they have a talk about that "Pig monster". Nina cries for the loss of Jeff, though. The next morning they went to the camp again, and spot Piggsy taking Jeff's flesh and corpse to an mountain hideout, on the way, they saw Piggsy killing and butchering up a man, there Adam slips and falls to his death, his scream alerts Piggsy, he gets out and chases after them with chainsaw. Nina runs to the cabin, Nick to the camp, but Linda gets the phone in the car and calls the sheriff. Nick is spotted soon after, but is no match against Piggsy's razor-sharp chainsaw, he cuts him in half and eats him. In cabin, Linda finds a secret locked room and busts it open with a sledgehammer, there she finds pictures and a video about how "Hunter Crithcley" (Piggsy's real name) became Piggsy." She felt bad for him, she heard soon after, that Nina has been killed and run out of the cabin, just as Sheriff arrived, sheriff shot Piggsy twice in back and once in stomach, but Piggsy throws his chainsaw at him and it cuts off Sheriff's head, Linda, got into the car and runned over Piggsy twice and then, busted his face with the tire iron. She drives home and goes to bed, after crying about her friends, at the cabin it's shown that Adam is in fact still alive, but slips again and puts his face on a sharp tree branch on the floor and dies, it also shows Piggsy truly is dead and it will be no sequel to this film, then the credits roll. Gallery Piggsy_in_woods.jpg|Piggsy. Piggsy_2.jpg|Piggsy again. Piggsy's_cabim.jpg|The cabin. Theme song Here is film's theme song. Category:Future Ideas Category:Real Ideas Category:Films